thomas_friends_pingu_teletubbies_pixar_ant_decfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/1
(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) (Shows Disneytoon Studios logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Shows Nicktoons logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Blue Sky Studios logo) (Shows Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (Shows New Line Cinema logo) (Shows Alcon Entertainment logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Records logo) (Shows Together Again Productions logo) (Shows Pixar Animation Studios logo) (Shows MTV Films logo) (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows TriStar Pictures logo) (Shows Jim Henson Productions logo) (Shows Sesame Workshop logo) (Shows ImageMovers logo) (Shows Amblin Entertainment logo) (Shows Toho logo) (Shows Nick Jr. logo) (Shows Noggin logo) (Shows DHX Media logo) (Shows Ragdoll Productions logo) (Shows BBC Films logo) (Shows Cartoon Network logo) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows The Havery Entertainment Company logo) (Shows Bagdasarian Productions logo) (Shows Lyrick Studios logo) (Shows Sony Pictures Animation logo) (Shows Sony Wonder logo) (Shows National Georpahic logo) (Shows Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo) (Shows Sega logo) (Shows Marvel Studios logo) (Shows Touchstone Pictures logo) (Shows Legendary Pictures logo) (Shows Destination Films logo) (Shows Gullane Entertainment logo) (Shows HiT Entertainment logo) (Shows Hasbro Studios logo) (Shows The K Entertainment Company logo) (Shows Walden Media logo) (Shows Vanguard Animation logo) (Shows Saban Brands logo) (Shows Toei Animation logo) (Shows DC Comics logo) (Shows Castle Rock Entertainment logo) (Shows Shangri-La Entertainment logo) Walt Disney Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Nicktoons 20th Century Fox Blue Sky Studios Village Roadshow Pictures New Line Cinema Alcon Entertainment Warner Bros. Records Together Again Productions Pixar Animation Studios MTV Films Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Jim Henson Productions Sesame Workshop ImageMovers Amblin Entertainment Toho Nick Jr. Noggin DHX Media Ragdoll Productions BBC Films Cartoon Network Universal Pictures The Havery Entertainment Company Bagdasarian Productions Lyrick Studios Sony Pictures Animation Sony Wonder 21 Laps Entertainment 1492 Pictures National Geographic Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Sega Marvel Studios Touchstone Pictures Castle Rock Entertainment Shangri-La Entertainment and Hit Entertainment presents a Jam Filled Toronto Arc Productions and Amblimation production In association with Destination Films Gullane Entertainment Hasbro Studios The K Entertainment Company Marvel Studios Vanguard Animation Saban Brands Toei Animation DC Comics and Legendary Pictures Presented in Association with The Isle of Man Film Commission A Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Film (Magic sparkles shine with words) Starring Kate Melton as Lily Stone (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone and Lightning McQueen (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor (words disappear and magic shines again with words) David Tennant as Mr. Conductor, Junior (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Nick Palatas as Patch (words disappear and magic shines again with words) John Leguizamo as Billy Twofeathers (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Anna Sophia Robb as Tasha (words disappear and magic shines again with words) with Nicolas Cage as PT Boomer (words disappear and magic shines again with words) The Umbilical Brothers as Thomas's Fireman and Driver (words disappear and magic shines again with words with the saying "Get me out of here!") Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly as Ant and Dec (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Marcello Magni as Pingu (words disappear and magic shines again with words and the Teletubbies giggling) David Thomason, John Simmit, Nikky Smedley and Pui Fan Lee as Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Peter Sallis as Wallace (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Hayden Rolance as Burnett Stone, Jr. and Nemo (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Albert Brooks as Marlin (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Ellen DeGeneres as Dory (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Yvonne Grundy as Nia the African Engine (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (words disappear and magic shines again with words and Diesel 10's claw clanging) Neil Crone as the voice of Diesel 10 (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Tina Desai as the voice of Ashima the Indian Engine (words disappear and magic shines again with words) Mara Wilson as the voice of Lady the Magical Engine (words disappear and magic shines again with words and Thomas' funnel smoke puffing) and John Hasler as the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine (words disappear and magic shines with movie title) Thomas and the Magic Railroad (the movie title disappears) (The scene shows a young girl with a book beside her) Adult Lily: Hi everyone, my name is Stone... Lily Stone. I'm here to tell you a story about a blue cheeky tank engine named Thomas who gets to have a visit on the Magic Railroad. If you don't know what that is, the Magic Railroad is a magical railroad as imagined by Burnett Stone, my grandfather, and was operated by Lady, the lost steam engine at Muffle Mountain. I believe that most folks, like yourselves, understand that on a train journey, great adventure may never be very far away and that long after the sound of a train whistle has vanished, it's romance will be safe in every human heart- whatever age, whatever the time... Most folks are happy to know this- sadly, a few are not- which is a pity because that's all it takes to cause a lot of trouble to some of the most precious things in life... so that's why you should listen to what I say as I tell you a story. (The floating light morphs into a book) Adult Lily: This story, unlike any other stories, is a very special one. (The book opens itself and flips its pages to Chapter 1) Adult Lily: This story is about trains; folks who were far apart; and a magic railroad that brought them together... as they were meant to be. (Thomas coming out of the tunnel, whistling) Adult Lily: Every story, like a railroad, has its heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero. Thomas: Hello. (whistling) Adult Lily: But he's running a little late today. (The scene zooms out to reveal a page from the book with a picture of the bridge of the water mill) Adult Lily: This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. The magic here is closely linked with a special universe in this story. (Scene flips to the next page with the moving picture of Knapford Station with all the engines) Duck: Hiya, Gordon. Gordon: Good morning, Duck. James: Hello, Emily. Emily: Hello, James; Edward. Edward: Good morning, Emily. Emily: Morning, Percy. Hey, wake up. (Scene flips to yet another page of Henry as he chuffs under the bridge with a goods train and over Bulgy's Bridge with Edward passing by him with cattle trucks as Percy passes with trucks by Thomas with Annie and Clarabel under the bridge, Bertie honking as he rolls by) Adult Lily: Everything runs swell here. Under the authority of Sir Topham Hatt, of course. And this is when the story all began. (The pages is flips another which was the scene of Gordon at Wellsworth station with the express, counting how many seconds late Thomas was) Gordon: Four, five, six, seven, eight… Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine. What are you counting? Gordon: (as the passengers exit Annie and Clarabel and cross over to the express coaches) I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? Thomas: Hmm, Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time... (Gordon sniggers) ...signed Head Of The Railway Sir Topham Hatt. Gordon: (as the doors in his express coaches slam close) You mean The Fat Controller, little Thomas. And neither were you on time, were you? Thomas: And you're just being bossy, Gordon. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to collect Mr. Conductor. He's going to be looking after us while Sir Topham Hatt takes a much needed holiday. Gordon: Well, I think we can take care of ourselves. Thomas: Hold on a second! What does that say? Gordon: I don't know, maybe you forgot to read it. Thomas: Okay! The notice at the bottom of the "Sodor Railway" sign says on the bottom "Sorry for delays during repairs, we are making this a better railway." See? Gordon: Yes. Of course, there are delays during the repairs of some railroad tracks. Thomas: Well, don't worry about it, I will because from any accidents on this railway. Gordon: (sighs) First is the delays, then the train getting late, now what's next? (Gordon Gasps) Ashima: '''(Passing Thomas and Gordon) INCOMING DIESEL! '''Thomas: What's the matter with Ashima? Why is she...? (Thomas gasps) Diesel 10: GET OUT OF MY WAY! (passes Thomas and Gordon) I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS HERE AND I'M ABOUT TO GET THROUGH WITH IT AND FAST! Gordon: (trembling, chuffs away but then backs down on his own coaches) Oh, what in the name of Sodor was that? (shaking) Thomas: So that's why Ashima was panicking. That arrived today and is a problem. I call him Diesel 10, He was 10 out of 10 for being a bully with devious deeds and brutal strength. Sir Topham Hatt sent him here to help us steam engines but Diesel 10's behaving as though he hates us. We'll all have to be very careful. Gordon: You're right, little Thomas. Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time. (The guard's whistle blows) Gordon's Driver: I believe that was the guard. Gordon's Fireman: Come on, Gordon. Your boiler's stoked up and you're ready to go. Gordon: Okay, my crew. Goodbye, little Thomas. (chuffs away) Thomas: Bye, Gordon. Thomas' Driver: (looking out of his cab) Come on, Thomas. Let's get you a nice long drink and you'll be back at the sheds before you know it. Thomas: I hope so. (chuffs away) And I'd better calm Ashima down after what happened. (Scene cuts to the mountainsides that lead to Shining Time) Adult Lily: Mr. Conductor, well, he's the little man with the sparkle and he knows Thomas well. He lives at the other end of his own universe. You can see the land from far away across oceans of time, in which oceans don't literally go time traveling anyway. You can always see it up and over Muffle Mountain, and hidden deep in the valley... is his hometown... Shining Time. (The song Shining Time plays like it does in the real movie as we get a glimpse of Shining Time where it shown Mr. Conductor giving plant food for the flower pot and people is enjoying in Shining Time Station. Scene then cuts to the big city. It is a dark rainy day) Adult Lily: This is where I come into our story. I lived with my parents in the big city and I saw magic that no one else has time to like lovely reflections of light on a rainy day. Soon, I was off to stay with my grandpa on Muffle Mountain. (Scene cuts to inside a townhouse) Lily's Mom: Come on in, Lily. Your dad wants to say hello. (Scene cuts to Lily holding a harmonica and letting it roll in her hands) Lily's Mom: Come on, Lily. (Lily puts her harmonica in her pocket and watches inside her house to a cramped room where her mother is packing, handing the phone to her) Lily's Dad: Hello, Lily. Lily: Hi, Dad. When are you coming home? Lily's Dad: Not until later, Lily. Lily: Oh, okay. I hope your job goes well. (sighs disappointed) Lily's Dad: My job's okay. I love you, Lily. Lily: Love you too, Dad. Bye. (hangs up and looks to her mother) Why did my dad have to go away, mom? I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left. Lily's Mom: I know, honey. But your father had to get to work. Now please help me pack. You're gonna carry this on the train after all. Lily: I understand. But why do I have to go to Grandpa's. You're only having a baby after all. Lily's Mom: Well, I didn't want to be at home while I was having a baby and staying with Grandpa is cheaper having a babysitter. Plus it will give you more time to get to know him better. It will be fun and only for a few days after all. (From the clutter of space, Lily notices a black-and-white portrait of her grandpa and grandma, causing her attitude to soften) Lily: I like this photo of my grandparents. Where was it taken? Lily's Mom: (rising up and looking at the picture) That photo was taken at a school dance they were at. Burnett says that her dress was as green as the apples on a summer's apple tree. Lily: I see. (looking closer at a picture to see a boy frowning at the couple dancing) But who's this other boy? He looks quite suspicious around grandpa and grandma. Lily's Mom: That's Boomer. Pete Tiberius Boomer. Also known as P.T. Boomer. Your grandfather said that he's a really nasty mean old man. Then later, just before your grandparents got married, Boomer destroyed something very precious to your grandfather then Boomer left from your grandfather from years ago. I've never known what it was and neither did your grandmother tell me. Lily: Wow, what a mystery. Lily's Mom: I know. Come on, Lily. Let's get back to packing. We've got a big day tomorrow. (Scene zooms of the house and out of the city and back to Shining Time Station where a train whistle occurs) Patch: There, Mutt. Paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time's the best of any welcome sign in our valley. (Mutt barks) Patch: Well, I'm glad you agree. Your master's old map sure helped a lot. (Mutt barks again) Patch: He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner then it hears itself. (Train running through the valley with Billy waving to children in the field. A mysterious man on a motorcycle crosses the level dirt road in front of Rainbow Sun, startling Billy to stop the train) (Billy walks up next to Patch and Mutt and looks at the poster) Billy: Fine work, Patch. Patch: Thanks, Billy. And oh, I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They look like straight railroad tracks but I can't see any tracks around here except for the ones that you travel on. Billy: It's a mystery which makes this land so... Patch: Magical? (Billy points to him with agreement) Patch: Well, I'd better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone that I'd clean his yard today. Billy: Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile? Patch: No, but he doesn't frighten my horse either, (jumping up on the saddle and patting his horse on the saddle) which I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just... sad. (rides off with his horse) Billy: Keep on the lookout for a stranger! (sighs to himself) Almost had one killed on the way in. (looking at the poster that Patch finished and then putting his hand on Mutt's head) Come on, Mutt, old boy. Let's go to the platform. (As Billy and Mutt walk up to the platform, the mysterious man from the motorcycle is waiting for them. Mutt growls at him) Boomer: So I guess you're Billy Twofeathers, huh? Do you know who I am, Billy? (Billy looks at Boomer calmly) Billy: You're P.T. Boomer. And you left when I was a child. What has it been like 30 or 40 years now? (Boomer take off his goggles) Boomer: It's been that many years, Billy. So now I'm back with a question. (silence as Boomer walks to Billy) Where's Burnett Stone? (grunting) Billy: Wherever he wants to be, Boomer... Boomer: Playing innocent like the rest of this valley. Eh, Billy? Billy: Yes, there is innocence here and unless you want to be exiled from these mountainsides, I suggest that you don't mess with it. (looks across at the meadow at beautiful flowers) Those flowers are beautiful, aren't they? Mr. Conductor planted them this morning. (Boomer scoffs and looks at the flowers, taking a swing at one of them and walking away, Billy pick up the broken flowers and feeling worried of him) (scene cuts to Muffle Mountain cottage) Adult Lily: Nobody in the valley knew that in Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Burnett shared only with his love Tasha. Young Burnett: One day, Tasha, I'm going to drive this engine and I'll take you with me. Tasha: Promise me you will, Burnett. Promise? Burnett: I promise. (Scene closes up to how Lady looks) Adult Lily: This engine was vital to the magic that these worlds together but only Burnett knew that. (next scene cuts to Shining Time Station where the phone rings and Stacy picks it up) Stacy: Hello. Shining Time Station manager Stacy Jones speaking. Oh, yes. The 10:15 from Pelican Falls to Shining Time is right on schedule. You're welcome. (bell rings) At 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now. (Boy rolls car at Stacy's desk as Billy walks in) Stacy: Oh, Billy will you come here? Billy: Yes Stacy, what is it? Stacy: Well I have found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Billy. Burnett Stone. (chuckling) It's hard to believe Burnett could ever have looked that happy. Billy: Well, Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading too. (handing Stacy the broken flowers) Here, Stacy. These flowers got knocked out of their basket. Maybe some water will help them live longer. Stacy: Why did they get knocked out? Billy: Because P.T. Boomer's back in town and he doesn't deserve to be here. He's never even believed in magic and he's been jealous of Burnett because his relationship with Tasha. Stacy: Oh. Well then, we'd better take good care of Mr. Conductor. Billy: And a lot more besides. (Billy walks off) (The scene cuts to Burnett and Lady in the Muffle Mountain workshop. Patch comes up as Burnett shines his light towards him) Burnett: How did you find me here? Patch: I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. And no, I wouldn't tell anybody. Burnett: See that switch on the wall. Flip it on. (Patch flips on the switch, lighting up the workshop and then he sees Lady) Patch: I guess there was something mysterious about this mountain. Burnett: Yeah. All mountains have their secrets, Patch. Shouldn't surprise a kid like you. Patch: Can I help you, Mr. Stone? Burnett: Sure. You can help dust her off. (passes Patch a cloth) This engine's name is Lady. Patch: Why is she locked up? Burnett: She isn't. She's safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's caretaker. Until when P.T. Boomer found Lady and threatened to destroy her. He chased on his motorcycle, made her go too fast, used up her coal, and he crashed her by ramming her off the rails. (puts his hand on Lady's cab) Patch, she's as precious as gold. (The scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds) (A door opens) Adult Lily: Coming out of this door are these characters that are related to the story in some way. (Pingu slides out of the door) Pingu: Noot noot! Adult Lily: This is Pingu. He's from Antarctica. (Pingu rolls like a ball out of view) (Four cheeky characters giggle) Adult Lily: And these four and shiny clean.... they're from a place far away from Shining Time. (The Teletubbies and Noo-Noo walk into view) Teletubbies: Eh-oh! Adult Lily: These are the Teletubbies and Noo-Noo. They're from a far away place called Teletubbyland. And they love each other as much as I love my kids. Teletubbies: Big hug! (They giggle as they hug) Big hug! (They giggle as they hug) (They run out of view) Adult Lily: And these next two host a show called Saturday Night Takeaway. (Ant and Dec come out of the door admiring the sunshine) # Saturday # Adult Lily: Ant.... and Dec. Ant: Ahh. The beautiful sunshine. Dec: Aint it so gorgeous out here. Ant: Uh, Dec? (Dec spots James) Dec: Eh up, Ant. James is in a spot of bother. (Scene cuts to James at Tidmouth Sheds being bothered by a fly) James: Sandal, fly. Boo, fly. Shoo, fly. That's it. Better still, buzz off. (Thomas chuffs backwards and hits the buffers) Thomas: Botheration! James: You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there. Thomas: (as his driver and fireman exit his cab) That's what buffers are for. To stop engines from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds, James? James: I'm feeling a little blue which isn't so hot when you're red. I was naughty because Sir Topham Hatt ordered me to collect freight cars from the scrap yards instead of pulling coaches. So I told him that Percy and Toby should do it since they're not as important as I am and he told me think all of the ways I could be really useful. Then I could come out again. Thomas: He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines. (Diesel 10 lurks up behind the two engines) Thomas' Driver: Silence, Thomas. Diesel 10's behind us. James: Uh, Thomas! Thomas: The harder we work, the less we'll need diesels to help you. Diesel 10: Help you? (cackles) (Thomas and James gasp) Thomas' Fireman: (gulping) Told you so, didn't we, Thomas? Diesel 10: You'll always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly! James: No, we're not! Diesel 10: Yes, you are. James: Aren't! Diesel 10: Are! Now, I've come back to find a lost steam engine! I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap. Right, Pinchy? (cackles and chuffs away) James: Big bully! Stinker! (Diesel 10 cackles as Thomas' crew jumps into his cab) Thomas' Driver: Come on, Thomas. Let's go warn the other engines. Is he stoked up, fireman? Thomas' Fireman: Why, yes, driver. He is. Thomas: We're really useful engines! (following Diesel 10) You won't dominate us and you won't destroy her either! And you wouldn't wanna mess with my friend Ashima from India! Or Ant and Dec! We won't let you! Neither will Mr. Conductor! I'm off to fetch him now! James: What lost engine? What engine is he talking about? James' Driver: (sighing) I'm afraid I don't know, James. James' Fireman: But don't worry. Thomas will find out for us. Ashima: Of course he will, James. Trust him. And Thomas is right. I wouldn't wanna mess with him. Ant: Yeah. We're not gonna mess with him either. Dec: We're gonna try and keep an.... Ant and Dec: Eagle eye on him. (Thomas chuffs on through the countryside) Thomas: Umm... if Diesel 10 has important business and if it involves destroying the lost engine, then there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. (Nia passes Thomas) I wonder where my other engine friends are. Cowardly, why Toby's the one of the bravest engines I know. And Percy, why's he may be little but he's big in bravery too. (Scene cuts to the scrap yards where Toby is crossing a rickety bridge with a raging river beneath. After shaking on the bridge, he finally reaches the other side) Toby's Driver: Phew, what a rickety bridge, eh, fireman? Toby's Fireman: Agreed, driver. Hopefully Percy and his crew made it over on time. Toby: (looking back) Are you alright there, Percy? (Percy slowly chuffs across the bridge and speeds up to the other side and joins Toby) Percy: Right here, Toby. Toby: Good. Let's carry on then. (Percy and Toby chuff slowly through the scrap yards) Toby: Any sign of Edward or Henry? Percy: Yes. They're at Wellsworth striking up a conversation about some legend. Thomas told them both but Edward knows a lot about it. Toby: I have no idea whether that bridge wouldn't have taken the weight of the big engines anyway. Let's get to work, Percy. We're getting closer to those trucks. (Percy and Toby chuff closer into the scrapyard) Percy: I'm glad you're keeping me company, Toby. The noise in the scrapyard is quite... (flames sounds occur) Toby: Scary? Yes, I agree, Percy, but we must be brave and finish the task that Sir Topham Hatt left us. The sooner we get this work done, the sooner our railway will be better than ever for us steam engines. Percy: At least Mr. Conductor will be here to watch over us. (Scene cuts to behind the flames where Splatter, Dodge, and Daisy are eavesdropping on the engines' conversation) Splatter: Let's go and tell the boss. Dodge: Yeah, he won't be too happy about this. Daisy: Come on, you two. Follow me. (All diesels chuff backwards to exit the scrap yards)